Inevitable Demise
by Vizantir
Summary: Link's duel against Demise ends in triumph, but it comes with a grave price for him and everyone he loves. Rated M for graphic violence, depressing themes, some horror elements, multiple character deaths, and adult content (later chapters). Warning: Dialogue has been significantly altered and the fic is slightly AU.
1. A Hollow Victory

**INEVITABLE DEMISE**

_**WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS QUITE DEPRESSING AND ULTIMATELY TRAGIC IN NATURE. CONTAINS MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS.**_

_**Please bear with my rather rudimentary use of archaic English for this fic, especially during Demise's dialogue sections. Most of the dialogue has been altered significantly for the story.**_

_**The use of semi-archaic word forms befits the time during which Skyward Sword takes place, being set centuries (at least) prior to the other games of the series.**_

_**And now I give you…**_

**CHAPTER ONE: A HOLLOW VICTORY**

Link had accomplished the impossible. He had entered the Demon King's plane of existence and fought him in a duel to the death. Only by the power of the divine Master Sword and his own indomitable courage tempered by the favor of the goddesses was he able to persist against the impossible odds during his stand before Demise.

* * *

Once the duel began, Demise spoke in mockery, "Look around thyself, Hero. Drink it in..." Link did so as Demise continued, "For this shall be thy tomb for all eternity!" With that, he made a wild slash at Link, which he dodged just in the nick of time.

As their duel progressed, Demise summoned a great storm above them and sent forth lightning. Link had to nimbly dodge Demise's lightning attacks while trying to respond with his own, and eventually he scored a hit. The Demon King roared and spoke once more, "At least thou art valiant."

Link's mortal body was not immune to injury however, as the Demon King scorched him with a lightning bolt and then savagely slashed at his stomach with his wicked sword. Demise stood proud and began to gloat, "Ha, for all thy valor thou art but a frail mortal. Prepare thyself for oblivion!" He raised his sword for the killing blow.

Link noticed the sword, and while ignoring the lancing pain that erupted through his body, deftly dodged the attack and quickly smote the Demon King with a lightning-infused strike from the Master Sword in the name of Zelda, the one he loved. The divine power of the Master Sword sent purifying light into the body of Demise and stripped him of his demonic power, and he roared in agony as it did so.

Soon afterward, the brilliant light faded and Demise remained as but a shadow of his former self. The demon's "hair" was no longer glowing like hellfire and he had become unsteady enough that he had to support himself with his sword.

Demise, his power broken and life ebbing away, stood before Link, "I hail thee, O champion of mortals. Thou hast fought like no mortal or demon I have ever known, and by thy valor my power hath come to naught. Take solace in the fact that the girl thou hold so dearly hath been restored anew."

A weak smile crawled across Link's face upon learning of Zelda's salvation. He held his hand over the gaping wound on his stomach and noticed that it flowed freely with bright red blood.

Demise continued ominously, "But know this… the shadow of my hatred shall forevermore follow those who bear the blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero. Thy progeny shall know darkness and despair when my undying hatred is reborn anew. But as for thee, allow me to give a parting gift..."

As the Demon King finished his statement, he laughed evilly as he dissolved into a black cloud of spiritual energy which was then absorbed into the Master Sword. Link immediately felt a sharp pain erupt through his body and his vision began to waver, but he remained alert enough to notice that the empty realm at which he had fought the Demon King had begun to wither into nothingness. Right when it seemed that Link would suffer the same fate, he was transported back to the mortal plane by the power of the Triforce.

Link's victory was not without cost, for his injuries were great and the pure evil from the sword of Demise had leached its way into the Hero's body like some fell venom. His end seemed inevitable.

* * *

"LINK!" a frantic Zelda shouted as she ran toward Link's bloodied form standing next to the pedestal on the dais opposite from the Gate of Time. Groose, Zelda, and Impa had journeyed to the Temple of Hylia to await Link's return from his climactic fight against the Demon King. However, nothing had prepared her for what she was about to behold.

As Zelda approached the dais where Link stood, she noticed that his body was _caked _with blood and he sported a wicked gash across his stomach that bled freely. His face had also taken on a deathly pallor. As soon as Link looked toward Zelda, he suddenly collapsed to the stone floor with an echoing _thud. _

Zelda yelped in fright and ran at full speed toward Link. She promptly knelt beside him and quietly prayed, "Goddesses, please spare him from this agony, for I cannot bear to helplessly watch as death draws near." Zelda noticed Link's glazed eyes, "Link. I... I love you." He did not react.

Zelda's declaration of her love came as no surprise to her companions for they've always known that there was something between them. A brilliant orb of light spontaneously appeared from nothing and passed into Link's body, which then began to glow with white light. Miraculously his flesh began to knit and color returned to his skin, and after a few minutes in this state he opened his hazel eyes and beheld the angelic face of his love. Zelda burst into tears of happiness and relief and hugged Link tightly.

Link weakly whispered, "It is done." His eyes closed once more as he fell into a deep sleep.

Another brilliant orb of divine light appeared before them and a chorus of three distinct voices began to speak in unison within Zelda's mind.

_Hail and take heed Hylia, for the Hero's respite will not last long. The foul evil that lurked within the sword of Demise hath seeped into his mortal body. _

Zelda mentally asked the spirit, "_What do you mean?"_

_The corruption of the Demon King's sword shall slumber within the Hero's body for a time, but like the passing of the seasons, it will inevitably return and his soul shall sicken and fall into darkness everlasting. The Hero's mortal body and soul will not survive this process. Over time, his injuries will return of their own accord and the Hero shall feel life slipping away slowly but steadily as the end draws near._

The spiritual light disappeared as quickly as it came, and the room dimmed in response. Tears issued forth from Zelda's eyes once the realization had sunk in. Link, her love, was destined to withdraw into a bleak existence before his death. The hour of his doom was hidden from her though, perhaps as a small act of mercy from the Goddesses.

Fi materialized from the Master Sword and examined Link as Zelda looked on. The sword spirit looked towards Zelda and spoke the words she dreaded to hear, "The Goddesses are correct. I have detected that the Master's body holds a great evil within, though it is dormant for now. By my calculations regarding his condition and the magnitude of his injuries, there is an 80% chance that Master Link will expire by the end of this season."

_Less than a month remains until that time._

Zelda looked up at Fi with watery eyes, "Is there any way to rid him of this evil?"

"I suspect not, for the evil is now intertwined with his soul. Based on current data, the divine power that he received just a moment ago served only to suppress it, not to purge it."

Fi's statement now hit home as Zelda began to sob uncontrollably. Link's face was passive and his eyes remained shut during this entire conversation, which indicated that he had descended into a comatose state.

Impa knelt beside Zelda and rest a hand on her shoulder as Groose loomed above them both. Impa quietly announced, "The time has come for your Grace to return to your time." The Sheikah's voice took on a reassuring tone as Zelda continued to sob, "Weep not young one, for his great deeds shall be set forth in song and poem by our peoples forever. Even as the inexorable flow of time wears on through the eons and the World itself changes, his deeds shall never be forgotten." Slowly Zelda's face perked up at Impa's words and Link began to stir.

Fi appeared once more and surmised, "There may be a solution."

Zelda was now becoming desperate, "Anything is preferable to standing by as Link fades away."

"By virtue of the Master Sword and myself inhabiting it, the corruption may be slowed and its manifestation delayed to an extent, which would allow the Master a period of rest."

Immediately Zelda caught on to what Fi was intimating, "The Master Sword would stave off the effects of the corruption lurking within?"

"Temporarily, yes." Fi disappeared back into the sword as she finished.

Link grasped the hilt of the Master Sword to prop himself on as he unsteadily stood up, with Groose supporting him as he did so. Impa dashed up to them and insisted, "You must make haste! The Gate of Time will not remain active forever." Link now was more alert but he still couldn't walk, so both Groose and Zelda guided him toward their positions for their passage through the Gate.

Zelda looked back toward Impa and pleaded, "Wait! I have something for you. Please take it as a memento of my eternal thanks and friendship." She removed one of her blue bracelets and gave it to Impa, who gently took it and put it on her wrist. Zelda now looked dismayed.

"Do not fret, your Grace. We shall meet again ere the end of my days." said Impa, reassuringly.

Impa raised one hand to the Gate and in response the great silver gear turned black. The familiar portal then formed from the black void that covered the gear. Everyone assembled and stood still as the portal began to pulse with white light, which caused them to close their eyes in response.

Before they knew it, they felt an ice-cold breeze blowing about them, and the musty scent of moss-covered stone filled their nostrils. Zelda was the first to open her eyes and notice that they were back in their own time. Everyone looked back toward the Gate of Time and helplessly watched as it wavered and disappeared into nothing, presumably severing the temporal connection between them and Impa.

Zelda quietly said her farewells to Impa and looked at her companions. Groose's usual upbeat demeanor was now sullen, "I'm going to miss her." Zelda was about to reply when the hunched figure of the old woman they met a while back appeared in front of them. Both Groose and Zelda gave gasps of surprise but the old woman did not react.

Zelda was about to speak when the old woman began with an soft voice that quavered with age, "We meet again your Grace. Now I stand before you once more at the end of my days, as I've foreseen all those years ago," Zelda cocked one eyebrow, "I still bear that which you had given me as a token of remembrance." The old woman raised one hand and the robe's sleeve fell back to reveal a hand withered by time. Zelda gasped in shock when she saw what was on the old woman's wrist... which was the blue bracelet as it appeared when she gave it to Impa.

Zelda could barely contain her joy, "Impa! I am so glad to see you again."

The ancient Sheikah revealed her face and smiled warmly at the three, and spoke once more, "I have been awaiting your return for what seems to be an age, your Grace. It is by my power that the Gate has remained here over the years."

Groose was agape, "You've been here all this time? What did you do to occupy yourself?"

Impa smiled at Groose, "I have spent most of the time meditating. With enough focus and concentration, not to mention tranquillity, you will notice that the count of years becomes irrelevant."

Groose scratched his head and Zelda gave a chuckle as she remarked, "I doubt Groose will be doing that any time soon." The forced humor she displayed did not dispel her inner depression though.

Impa's face now became serious, "There is another thing that you must be aware of..." Zelda's jovial expression instantly disappeared and her face became graven with anxiety and anguish, "Once Link's condition becomes terminal, you must use the Master Sword to banish the evil before it escapes."

"How?"

Impa looked downcast, "I have not the heart to tell you. You will know when the time comes." Just as Impa said that, Link collapsed into Groose's arms, but he was unconscious by the time Groose caught him. Zelda's body began to convulse with raw emotional turmoil at that frightening sight.

"Please!" Zelda was now in the depths of despair.

Impa began to glow with a soft white light that seemed to scintillate from her robes. She said softly, "My time is at an end, my purpose of remaining in this world now fulfilled."

"No..."

"It is for the best... I am but a shadow of my former self and my end has long been delayed. Now I shall know the peace of death. My blessings to you and farewell, your Grace." Impa's face now looked relieved as she vanished. Both Zelda and Groose began to grieve her passing while Link remained in his comatose state.

Groose quickly regained his composure and held Zelda's attention, "Let's get away from this place and return to Skyloft." Zelda simply nodded in agreement. Groose nodded back and stooped to gently pick up Link and carried him as they made their way to the exit.

They walked out of the Temple of Hylia with heads hung in sorrow and stood outside in the warm sunlight. Groose gently set Link down on the mossy stone and whistled for his Loftwing. Zelda glanced at Link and then whistled for her own Loftwing.

Groose's Loftwing came first and he wordlessly mounted it, and once he was on he looked back at Zelda, "I'm certain that Link's Loftwing will come. As you know, these guys have like a sixth sense." He gave a forced chuckle in an effort to lighten Zelda's spirits, but her expression remained somber and despondent. Without saying another word, Groose took off for the sky.

Just as Groose left, Zelda's Loftwing descended from the clouds and landed on the stone floor without a sound. Zelda sat down on the floor beside Link and let his head rest in her lap. She looked up at her Loftwing and began to sob once more.

_Is this my destiny? Am I to live on as an empty shadow of regret and misery once my love passes into the cold embrace of death?_

Zelda's solemn reverie was interrupted by a loud _squawk _from the sky. She gasped and saw a crimson shape descending from the clouds. It was Link's Loftwing.

_**I hope you've liked reading this, as the fic gets more depressing from here.**_


	2. A Nightmare

**INEVITABLE DEMISE**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENT IMAGERY AND DISTURBING CONTENT THROUGHOUT. MAY ADVERSELY AFFECT SENSITIVE READERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

_**Link is not mute in this fic. Just giving advance warning.**_

**CHAPTER TWO: A NIGHTMARE**

A great crimson Loftwing descended from the clouds and landed on the stone floor next to two forlorn figures, one clad in a beautiful white robe and the other with a green hooded tunic covered with blood. The girl had her head hung low and she gently stroked the unconscious boy's head as he lay in her lap.

Link's Loftwing walked up to the two and nuzzled Link with its beak in an effort to rouse him, but he did not respond. Zelda finally took notice of Link's Loftwing as she looked up at it and smiled weakly, and it squawked in response. Her own Loftwing squawked at her as well.

Link grunted and slowly opened his eyes to see Zelda and both of the Loftwings staring at him. Zelda smiled as Link gazed into her cerulean eyes, "Hi, Link..."

Link raised his head out of Zelda's warm lap and gave an adamant smile. He wasn't strong enough to speak yet, but speech was not a prerequisite to express emotion. Zelda smiled back and then hugged him tightly.

After they had hugged for a few minutes, Zelda stood up and promptly mounted her Loftwing. Once she was on, she playfully asked, "Are you going to jump on yours or not?" He slowly nodded his head and climbed aboard his own Loftwing. Without a second's hesitation, both took off for the clouds.

_Back to Skyloft. Back to our home. Back to a normal life. _

Zelda knew that her life with Link would not, in fact, be normal. His impending doom was delayed, but not stopped. For the time he remained, she silently vowed to make the most of it. Upon the revelation of her true identity as the mortal incarnate of the goddess Hylia, Zelda had matured extremely quickly. She now possessed divine wisdom and foresight, as well as some magical and psychic abilities, though rudimentary for now. Unfortunately none of her newly acquired abilities would aid her in dispelling the fell demonic corruption that lurked within the body of her love.

Since Zelda was deep in thought during the entire trip back to Skyloft, she was surprised when the Loftwings began to make their approach towards Gaepora's residence. Not a word was shared between her and Link during the hour-long journey, and it was just as well since Link was slumped over on his Loftwing's back, fast asleep. Zelda smiled at him as she dismounted.

Zelda's father, Gaepora, appeared at the top of the wide steps and rushed down toward them with Groose and a group of people in tow. He embraced Zelda and spoke, not with the authoritative voice of a leader, but with the tender voice of a loving father, "I am glad that you have returned from your great quest on the Surface," He looked at Link's mangled and bloodstained green tunic, "Groose has told me of Link's condition. Please forgive me, for I did not believe him at first... but now that I behold it with my own eyes, it makes my heart heavy to see him like this."

Zelda hung her head in sorrow, but Gaepora cupped her chin and lifted her face, "Despair not, my child. You two have done a great deed that shall surpass all others."

Zelda spoke with her soft voice breaking with emotional pain, "How can I not despair when the one I love hangs upon the brink?"

A trickle of tears issued forth from Gaepora's eyes as his heart quaked from his daughter's miserable state, "You must try. If not for my sake, do it for the sake of him and yourself." He then smiled at her, "Forget, for a while, the griefs and suffering that you've endured and take rest and solace. You are home."

"I will try, Father."

As everyone got together to discuss their successful quest, Link began to stir and awaken. Groose was the first to notice this and announce it to everyone, "Look! He's waking up!"

Everyone rushed over to his side, but Zelda beat everyone to the punch. She threw her arms around Link and embraced him tightly for a full minute. Gaepora laid his hands on both of their shoulders, "A celebration is planned for tonight. Everyone on Skyloft is likely to attend," Both Link and Zelda looked up at him with weary expressions, "But first, you need rest." With that, Gaepora and Groose guided them into his residence.

As soon as Link and Zelda walked inside, they noticed that the common room was completely devoid of anyone other than the four, as Gaepora had ordered everyone to leave the house shortly before they arrived. Gaepora continued on to the bedrooms that were on the other side. Link's face betrayed his burning desire to sleep on an _actual _bed for the first time in what seemed to be forever. Zelda's face was impassive, but she also looked haggard and graven with anxiety and depression. Without uttering a word, both Link and Zelda entered their bedrooms and quickly plopped themselves onto the soft downy beds.

Even though Link had spent more time asleep than awake since his victorious duel, those periods of sleep were actually plagued by terrible nightmares. Indeed it was a fell slumber. Fortunately this time, Link would get a fitful session of real sleep.

Zelda was also asleep as soon as she hit the bed. However, little did she know that a dreadful nightmare would soon begin to take root...

_Skyloft. Beautiful Skyloft, with its bright blue skies and fluffy white clouds. My Loftwing began its approach, and as I got closer I could smell the combined scent of flowers, trees, freshly baked breads and pastries... The sights and smells of the city filled my heart with joy and happiness._

_As I was about to land, I could now see that this serene setting was, in fact, an illusion. The reality that now presented itself before my eyes was horrifying... so much so that I could feel bile rising in my throat at the utter shock and revulsion that I now felt. _

_All of the buildings had collapsed into ruin, appearing to be ravaged by time and neglect. A great dark cloud hung above Skyloft like some spectre out of legend. Lightning randomly struck the withering stone buildings and the icy cold wind blew like a gale. As I got ever closer, I could see that not a single soul was spared... at least to my own eyes. The fetid air reeked of death and decay, and my Loftwing began to fly erratically. Without warning, it dove straight down and crashed upon the stone ground with a great _thud_. _

_I was thrown off just before the crash and I landed on a thick, spine-filled bush, which cut my skin all over. The pain was intense and the spines looked wickedly sharp. I looked down at the robe I was wearing and noticed that it too was torn all over, so that my body was now wholly exposed to the ice cold air. My bright red blood began to issue forth from the multitude of cuts and trickle down my arms and legs, making soft dripping sounds on the cold stone ground._

_My Loftwing squawked in pain once and became still. It died where it lay, and my heart skipped a beat at that devastating sight. My mind refused to accept that which my eyes had beheld. As I began to mourn its death, the Loftwing suddenly disappeared in a black cloud of darkness, leaving no trace behind. _

_Another illusion?_

_I was now alone in this dead city that reeked of decay. I slowly walked toward the square and noticed that all of the vendor carts were little more than rotting piles of wood and the shops that lined the streets were all overgrown with dead bushes which sported wicked red spines. Not a single soul was here, the only noise was the icy cold wind whipping around the ruined buildings. I could have sworn that I heard my name whispered just within earshot..._

_I walked along the ruined path for a few minutes, with not a single soul in sight. Eventually I got to my father's large house, which seemed to ooze a fell aura of darkness and death. The source of this evil must be coming from there, I thought. As soon as I set foot upon the wide steps, I heard a twisted voice whisper in my mind, _"It is good to see you, Zelda..." _I felt an icy chill crawl up my spine at that voice. _

_I asked aloud, not caring who heard, _"Who are you, and what happened to Skyloft?"

"You are the one who brought this upon Skyloft... And as for who I am, you shall see soon enough."

"Where is my father? Where is Link?" _I felt like a vulnerable little girl. I was terrified._

"You shall see for yourself. Come. Come inside and join me..."

_My legs suddenly felt like jelly, and against my mental protests I slowly trudged up the steps. Whoever this is, he wants me there whether I like it or not. After what seemed an eternity, I finally made it to the top. The large entrance of the house was like a dark maw, beyond which was impenetrable darkness. This fell shadow seemed to set its malevolent will upon me, as my eyes could not pierce it. I cautiously stepped inside. _

_I now wish I hadn't..._

_The sight that greeted me was grotesquely macabre beyond all imagination. Blood covered the walls and the ceiling was obscured with the same impenetrable darkness. There were decaying corpses all over the place, often in piles that loomed over me. The smell of all this finally got the best of me, as I gagged and vomited up bile before my feet. My vision tunneled and I became unsteady on my feet, as the putrid stench pervaded all thought and overwhelmed my senses._

_I willed myself to ignore the odor and continue on. I walked down the blood-soaked hallway towards one of the bedrooms. As soon as I approached one of the doors, a incessant droning noise invaded my mind like some relentless parasite taking hold. I noticed my right hand reaching forward to grab hold of the door handle, and even with all the willpower I can muster... the hand rested upon it. I sincerely wished I had some sword or knife so that I could amputate my hand and run away from this horrible place as quickly as I could... but I possessed no such weapon. _

_I felt my hand pull the handle and the door swung open slowly. I wanted to shut my eyes, but I could not... I was not in control of my own body!_

_When the door opened far enough, I looked inside and saw a lone figure seated upon a chair in the middle of the room. The smell that greeted me was akin to liquid stone from the earth. The room was covered in layers upon layers of hardened blood and draped with the entrails of some unfortunate animal... or person. The figure rose and stood still as I walked into the room. I tried to discern his features but they were obscured by shadow. _

_I heard his voice once more in my mind, _"I am glad you made it, Zelda."

"What do you want from me?"

_The figure was silent. _

"Answer me. What do you want?"

_The figure stepped forward into the faint light from the hallway. Once I saw his face, I nearly vomited from revulsion. His face was decayed and his eyes were red as blood. His mouth sported jagged fangs that were covered with blood and putrefied flesh, which also covered the figure's face. His nose had decayed to the bone and there was exposed bone along his jawline. When the dim light illuminated the figure's entire head, my heart stopped._

_It was Link... or at least it used to be._

_He answered my previous questions with his own hauntingly calm voice, _"I want you, Zelda. You shall be with me forevermore."

_With that, he raised a savage-looking serrated knife and slashed at my throat... I felt the cold steel sever the flesh in my neck and saw my own bright red blood began to pour out of the wound like a waterfall, adding to the dull dried blood that covered everything in the room... _

_Then all became blank._

Zelda woke up in a cold sweat and her heart was beating so fast that she felt lightheaded. It was just a dream.

Gaepora walked into the room and asked, "Are you alright? I heard screaming from this room a few minutes ago."

"Yes Father. I just had a nightmare."

A look of concern crossed Gaepora's face, "A nightmare? What was it about?"

"I... can't say. I don't remember it." Zelda lied. It was no regular dream, it was something else. Something _sinister_._._.

Gaepora looked at her with an expression of disbelief, but he remained silent. Zelda laid back down upon the bed and shut her eyes as her father left the room. Before he closed the door, he said, "The event will begin in four hours. Please take your time while getting ready, you must not rush yourself."

As his footsteps got softer as he walked down the hallway, Zelda lay in bed listening to the faint noise of the fountains outside and to her own heartbeat, which was still racing after her terrifying dream. As she lay there, she began to drift in and out of sleep as she was still extremely tired.

_Zelllll...daaa..._

Zelda suddenly sat bolt upright gasping for breath, and her body was chilled to the bone. _Surely that wasn't real... It had to be my imagination. Or was it...?_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The fic will not be classified in the horror genre, as this will be the only chapter featuring significant horror elements.**_

**_Please review if you desire to._**


End file.
